A tire having a radial carcass reinforcement in known manner comprises a tread, two inextensible beads, two sidewalls joining the beads to the tread and a belt arranged circumferentially between the carcass reinforcement and the tread, this belt being formed of various plies (or “layers”) of rubber which may or may not be reinforced by reinforcement elements (“reinforcing threads”) such as cables or monofilaments, of the metallic or textile type.